The General Clinical Research Center of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine in order to function as an institutional research resource, has two major objectives: (a) to provide an opportunity for clinical investigation available to both basic and clinical investigators; (b) to provide the environment, trained staff and services needed to encourage efficient and productive clinical research. Accomplishment toward the first of these goals is demonstrated by the approval of 21 new active protocols during the past two years. Thirty procotols are currently active and these include participation by investigators from 9 clinical departments and sections, with active collaboration by members of 4 basic science departments. Areas of greatest productivity during the past two years have involved sickle cell anemia, renal calculi, hypertension and Parkinson's disease. Two areas of research development planned for the next few years include fundamental studies in lipid metabolism and atherosclerosis and fundamental and applied research in neoplastic diseases, particularly leukemia. These areas have been stimulated by the recent awarding of a SCOR Arteriosclerosis Center Grant and an Oncology Research Center Grant. The second major goal, to provide the needed environment and services, has been implemented by the establishment of ambulatory facilities within the CRC and the training of staff nurses to assist investigators in outpatient studies. The functions of the Core Laboratory have been broadened to provide capacity for certain cardiovascular-renal and radioimmunoassay studies not previously available.